A Harm and Mac Valentine
by devinsnama
Summary: Harm and Mac shere a Valentine dinner


TITLE- A Harm and Mac Valentine AUTHOR- devinsnama mysweets530@hotmail.com mailto:mysweets530@hotmail.com RATING- G SPOILERS- any episode with Harm and Mac DISCLAIMERS-I don't own them. I'm just borrowing them for a little entertainment. I will return them when I'm done playing with them. SUMMARY-Harm and Mac share a valentine dinner. For the purposes of this story Mac and Webb are not involved, or will they ever be. NOTE-Written February 7-11, 2004. And a huge thank you to my beta Barb for putting the magic in my words. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
FEBRUARY 13, 2004 JAG HDQDS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
It was a cold morning in Virginia, and the air in the offices at JAG Headquarters was colder inside than it was on the outside. As usual, Harm and Mac were again at odds with each other, and everyone in the office could feel the arctic chill between the two officers.  
  
Harm was in his office, sitting with a case folder in front of him when Petty Officer Coates knocked on his door. "Enter," he responded, with a tired sigh in his voice.  
  
"Sir, The Admiral wants you and The Colonel to report to his office at once," informed the Petty Officer.  
  
"Thanks Coates, I'll tell the Colonel and we'll be right there," replied the exhausted Commander. Harm had been finding it hard to sleep due to the arguing Mac and he had been doing. Ever since Harm had returned to JAG after hiding out in the CIA, they seemed to always be on opposite sides in most conversations, as well as most cases. 'Why,' he wondered, 'did their friendship always seem to be tested?' And now, their indifferences were leaving him with long sleepless nights.  
  
Remembering his summons, Harm rose from his chair to inform Mac of the Admiral's request.  
  
As Harm approached Mac's office, he became aware that she was on the phone. Whoever was unfortunate enough to be on the other end of that call, Harm was sure they were certainly going to have a problem hearing for some time to come.  
  
Cautiously, Harm approached Mac's office and with slight hesitation he knocked on her door. "Come in," she commanded loudly.  
  
"Mac, the Admiral wants us in his office right away," Harm informed her, apprehensively.  
  
"I'll be right behind you," Mac replied in the same tired voice that echoed Harms mood as well.  
  
'Great, just what my day needs,' thought Mac. 'Could my day get any worse?'  
  
Upon approaching the office of the Admiral, the Petty Officer told them to go directly in, that the Admiral was waiting for them. Both officers came to attention as they stood in front of the Admiral's desk. The Admiral was seated, and as his officers came to attention he took off his glasses and tossed them on his desk. The officers knew at once they were in trouble, again.  
  
Admiral Chegwidden stood up, turned toward the window and stared out, momentarily increasing the wait for the officers, who he had come to think of as his family. Taking in a long, heavy breath, the Admiral turned around and faced them.  
  
"Colonel, Commander for some reason this office is suffering a complete breakdown of morale. Would either of you have any idea of the cause of this failure?" asked the agitated Admiral.  
  
Neither officer moved or attempted to utter a single word, both remained standing at attention in front of their commanding officer. The Admiral, becoming even more angry over their continued silence, came to stand face to face with his team of officers and repeated his question.  
  
"Sir, I was not aware of any moral problems," a nervous Harm responded.  
  
"Well commander there is one. And I for one am going to put an end to it right now," yelled the Admiral. "And you Colonel. You're my Chief of Staff, you're supposed to make sure things like this don't happen." The unnerved Admiral continued, "Since both you and Rabb are fighting, or just not talking to each other, I don't know. But, I will tell you both this, enough is enough and it will stop now. Do what you two need to do, and get over it or I'll have you both transferred to places no one ever heard of! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Sir," the astounded officers responded in harmony.  
  
After being the dismissed by the Admiral, the pair returned to their separate offices, and continued to complete the cases that they were working on. Neither Harm nor Mac dared to come out from their work stations for fear of coming into the Admiral's sights again.  
  
The afternoon had seemed to drag on forever, the end of the day seemed it was never going to come. Harm decided he would be the first to attempt to repair the problem that existed between Mac and him. 'I guess now is as good a time as any to step into the lions den,' Harm thought to himself. Rising from his seat in his office, he walked with trepidation to Mac's office. Without watching where he was going, Harm bumped right into Mac, who was on her way to face Harm, in what she also thought to herself was 'the lions den'.  
  
Noticing they had become of interest to many of the office personnel, Harm suggested they go into his office so they could speak without two dozen ears informed of their conversation.  
  
Once more, as they had hundreds of times before in their eight year partnership, the two entered Harm's office. He decided that he should speak first to try to break the ice that existed between them. Carefully, choosing his words, Harm took a deep breath and started to speak.  
  
"Mac, I'm sorry. Would you consider having dinner with a sailor, who has a big mouth, the grace of an elephant, and all the tact of a Don Rickels celebrity roast?" With his head slightly bent to one side, and a half grin on his face, he continued his plea. "Please Mac, I promise to behave myself, and I'll even cook your favorite meal?"  
  
With her arms crossed in front of her chest, her weight on one foot while she tapped her other foot on the floor, Mac began her cross examination. "My favorite meal? You'll cook my favorite meal? And what do you think my favorite meal is, may I ask?"  
  
Mirroring her stance with a huge grin that went from one ear to the other, and totally sure of his answer, he replied, "Dead animal."  
  
"You sound pretty sure of yourself there Flyboy," she returned with a smile she tried to suppress.  
  
"We've shared enough meals over the years Mac, I think I know what you like," he added.  
  
His smile become brighter as they talked. It was a smile that only Harmon Rabb possessed. As they continued their usual light hearted banter, even his heart grew lighter. "So Mac, is it a date?" he asked again anxiously.  
  
"Sure Harm, how could I resist such an eloquent invitation?" she bantered.  
  
"Great. My place at 1930 tomorrow," he settled.  
  
"1930 tomorrow sounds fine Harm, I'll even bring the desert," Mac replied with pleasant expectation. She then turned and walked back to her office, but now with a little more bounce in her step.  
  
FEBRUARY 14,2004 HARMS APARTMENT NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
On his way home from the local mall, Harm had stopped at the grocery store to pick up all the necessary items for his dinner with Mac; selected vegetables for the salad, special butcher cut lamb shank, and of course sparkling cider. 'Mac was bringing the dessert,' thought Harm, 'so I don't have to get that.' As Harm proceeded to the checkout, his attention was averted to the small floral section, where he observed an eye-filling bouquet of soft colorful roses. 'Perfect,' he thought proudly to himself, laying the bouquet gently into his basket.  
  
When Harm returned home, he quickly began to start his dinner for the two of them. He knew he had said some terrible, hurtful words to his partner, words he was sorry for the very instant he'd spoken them. 'Hopefully, this little dinner will help heal the hurt I caused you Mac,' Harm pondered, as he continued to prepare their meal.  
  
Dinner was just about ready, when Harm decided to give the room a little atmosphere. Turning on some instrumental dinner music, he added the flavor he hopes Mac would enjoy and strategically dimmed lights for the desired effects. Taking a quick shower, he changed into black slacks and a body clinging, deep blue silk shirt, which he left the top three buttons undone, revealing part of his masculine chest. Things were ready at last, all that was needed was the guest of honor.  
  
Precisely at 1930, there was a knock at the door. The expectation of the evening began to overwhelm Harm, and he froze where he was standing, unable to move to answer the door. The second knock was followed by a voice calling out, "Harm? Harm, it's Mac."  
  
Upon hearing her voice, Harm shook himself out of his daze and proceeded to the door. "Coming Mac," Harm responded quickly, as he began to wonder why a simple dinner with Mac was having such an effect on him. 'It is just Mac, after all. She is my partner and best friend, even if things aren't at their best right now.'  
  
Harm opened the door and a confused Mac entered into the apartment, giving him a strange look. With a concerned voice she asked, "Harm, is everything all right? You look like you're lost or something."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Mac," he replied quickly. Trying to cover up his jumbled feelings, Harm looked at her and remarked how beautiful she looked. Mac was dressed in a forest green skirt that was just a few inches above her knees, and a black satin and lace blouse, that was just off her shoulders, adding to an already low neckline. Around her neck she wore a thin gold chain with a small rose pendant.  
  
Regarding the beguiling beauty before him, his eye caught the pendant she wore, recalling the day he gave it to her. It was on the fifth anniversary of their partnership when Harm returned from an investigation on the Patrick Henry, that he noticed it in a jewelry store, and knew instantly it was meant for her.  
  
Taking the overcoat that Mac had draped over her arm and hung it up, he hung it up. He then escorted her to a chair at the table and handed her the bouquet he had gotten her. Enamored with the colorful roses, she slowly brought them closer so she breathe in their fragrant scent.  
  
"Oh Harm, these are lovely, but you didn't have to get me flowers. Dinner cooked by you would be apology enough," exclaimed Mac appreciatively, as she looked up into Harms eyes, giving him a slight smile.  
  
"I know I didn't have to. I knew the moment I saw them they were meant for you, but their beauty fades next to the true beauty holding them," whispered Harm calmly, gazing into Macs eyes, as he slowly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Mac turned her attention to the decorative table that Harm had arranged. It was covered with a white, finely laced tablecloth he had gotten from Grandma Sarah years ago, it had been a family heirloom and he felt it was perfect for the occasion. The place settings were clear, red glass plates and the polished decorative silverware included elegant detail on the handles. Sparkling crystal glasses completed the tasteful setting. In the center of the table sat a vase containing greenery and baby's breath which encompassed a trio of roses; two red roses, and one of the purest white.  
  
"Oh Harm, I can't believe you did all this," sighed Mac softly. "It's just so beautiful."  
  
"Sit down Mac and I'll bring the dinner," he said as he gentlemanly held her chair for her. He then turned to bring the meal to the table.  
  
Returning with a plate of tossed salad made of mixed lettuces, broccoli, red and yellow sweet peppers, celery, and carrots. Harm grated cheese and added fresh bits of croutons. Topping off the salad was a blend of olive oil and vinegar, and Harm's secret blend of spices. Following the salad was a steaming bowl of onion soup topped with shredded cheese.  
  
Before he brought the main course, he opened the bottle of cider and filled their glasses. Observing the beauty across the table, Harm decided to propose a toast. "To the best partnership ever. May it continue to grow stronger every day," he spoke softly as he raised his glass.  
  
"May there never go another day, that we can't talk out our problems, and all our words be tender, never sharp or hurting," added Mac gently.  
  
As their glasses touched faintly, they beamed smiles, sealing the promise in their hearts.  
  
The main course included marinated stir fry vegetables made of sweet red and green peppers, onions, slices tomatoes and scallions sitting on a bed of white rice. On the other half of the plate was Lamb Shank braised in onions, and seasoned tomato juice.  
  
Mac could not believe the extravagant the meal was that Harm had prepared for them. It was obvious how much work and preparation he had put into the meal, and she was left without words to express how much she thought of him for going to all the fuss and trouble for her.  
  
"Harm, the meal was absolutely delicious, but you didn't have to go through so much trouble for me," she said, as she slowly took another sip of her sparkling cider.  
  
"I had to fix something for me. All I did was cook a little extra for you," Harm smiled as he also sipped his cider.  
  
"Oh really? Since when do you eat meat?" eagerly, bantered Mac.  
  
"Well to be honest, I did make the lamb for you. But,". . . was all the that he got out before she interrupted him.  
  
"But nothing, Harm. You went through a lot of extra trouble for me tonight. Not just the meal, but all the special extra things you thought of. You bought beautiful flowers, decorated a gorgeous table, had the right atmosphere, and most of all, you did it because you wanted to. No one has ever done anything like this for me," whispered Mac, thankfully.  
  
"Mac, I did it for you. I know I hurt you with the things I said that day in court, and I have been mad at myself since. I just didn't know how to say I was sorry. This evening has been the best time I've had in a long time. And I hope we can have more like these in the future," Harm replied, soulfully.  
  
Getting up from his chair, he walked over to his desk, and retrieved a small box wrapped in shiny red paper, which was tied with a pink and white ribbon. Handing the attractive offering to Mac, Harm softly said, "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
With her mouth opened as if to speak, Mac stared at Harm, smiling, and yet she had a tear in her eye. Wiping the tear away quickly before Harm had the chance, as she took the gift. "Harm, I don't have anything for you. I totally forgot it was Valentine's Day," she quickly apologized.  
  
"Having you here with me is gift enough, Mac" murmured Harm, in a soft voice, barely audible.  
  
Gingerly, she unwrapped the small gift, carefully untying the ribbon, and then peeled off the paper. Taking another glance at him, she smiled as she removed the cover. Inside the box, lying on a bed of dark red velvet, lay a gold charm bracelet. From the bracelet hung ten charms; eight small gold roses, matching the pendant Harm had given her years earlier. Between the fourth and fifth roses two more charms were nestled. The first was the Marine Corps emblem, containing the eagle, globe, and anchor. Next to it was the Navy emblem, which consisted of the silver eagle, shielded flag and a golden anchor.  
  
Tears flooded her eyes and this time, he noticed. "Mac, I'm didn't want to make you cry," he said, as he wiped her tears away. "I thought you'd like it to match the pendant. The eight roses represents the eight years I have been lucky enough to be your partner, and the emblems represent you and I," he added in explanation.  
  
Lovingly, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a gentle embrace. "Thank you Harm, it's breathtaking, I love it. You must have been planning this for a while," she said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Not really, I called Frank and I told him what I needed and that I needed it for today he had a friend of his in the jewelry business do it for me. For you, Mac," he said, watching her glittering eyes.  
  
Fastening the bracelet on her wrist, he closed the clasp, never taking his eyes off hers, then he gently placed a kiss on her wrist. The rest of the evening was spent drinking coffee, eating triple chocolate cake that Mac had brought for desert, and sharing their company in casual conversation.  
  
At the end of the evening Harm walked Mac to her car, reminded her to drive safe, and waited till her car was out of sight before he returned to his apartment.  
  
Twenty minutes later Harm's phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, he knew right away who it was. "Hello beautiful," he said as he picked up the receiver. "I see you made it home safely."  
  
"Hi Harm. I just called to tell you again, how much I loved tonight, I really appreciated everything you did. You really know how to say your sorry, that's for sure, replied Mac softly.  
  
"Anytime Mac, anytime," responded Harm, thankful that he made Mac happy. "Sleep well."  
  
"You too Harm," she answered calmly. Suddenly, she added, "I almost forgot. Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
With that, the call was ended, and with a smile in his voice Harm added, "It sure is Mac. It sure is."  
  
The End 


End file.
